Captured
by the emerald wolf
Summary: My friend and I are kidnapped and tossed into the FMA world, and our knowledge of the animes is close to useless. Why is it so different? What's going on? More importantly, why are we here?
1. The encounter

Captured

By rosestar321

Me and my best friend are kidnapped from our world and thrown into FMA head first. Not only is it totally awesome but completely dangerous but also the bad guys are double. Why did they team up? More importantly what do they want with us? (Summery sucks look inside and read) (This story was inspired and I give some not a lot because we just brainstormed with it together and I left a lot of her parts out. check out her profile she is yep yep yep.) I OWN NOTHING! R&R if you want to see what Crystal looks like look in the mirror. (Yes I am that kind of author) Pairings: OC X Ed OC X Russell mustang X Hawkeye Al X Mei Chang LanFan X Ling I also would like to thank SMILEH123 for being my beta and doing such a great job. *gives fresh batch of cyber cookies* please R&R sorry I have been mixing files up and reposting this chapter a lot.

Chapter one

The encounter

"That was so cool!" I declared loudly still a little riled up from the concert. My name is Crystal and my friend is Breeze. We walked into her room and prepared for the sleep over that we had been planning for months. I tugged blankets over to where I would sleep when her dog ran by, snapping at my wrist. I pulled it out of the dog's reach and picked him up scolding, "Bad Cubby, bad." I put Cubby down and he ran away as we set up for the FMA marathon we were planning to watch. When we finally were watching FMA, Breeze's dog huddled next to us and watched. Most of the show was spoiled by our rantings of. "Oh my gosh, I love this part" "EEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK" and "GO ED GO! GO ED GO!" Eventually we had to turn it off, not wanting to get yelled at for staying up too late and headed to my room. Breeze got into her bed and I got into my sleeping bed on the floor. Once the lights were off and our heads hit the pillows, we were out like a light Breeze sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes looking to the left at her clock. The clock said 4:00am. She looked up at the door way and froze. A palm tree silhouette stood their staring with glowing, violet eyes at her, all she could see was an outline of the body.

"!" she screamed and I woke instantly and looked around quickly with my sleep clogged eyes and sleepily asked,

"Wha, is it a fire? What's wrong?" I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and looked at Breeze. Her back was pressed against the wall, eyes wide, hands gripping the blanket she was in and from what I could see, shaking. I Followed her gaze and saw the palm tree and growled. "You don't happen to have A palm tree in the house do you?" I asked. She shook her head 'no' at my rhetorical question.

"What do you want?" Breeze asked the violet-eyed palm tree.

I looked at Breeze "Breeze you lied to me, you do have a palm tree in your house." She gave a snort and it came closer until the said palm tree stood above me in the center of the room. The moonlight showed the walking palm tree perfectly. It was envy. I smiled snidely at my comment as envy glared.

"So you are Crystal then? This will be easier than I thought." he commented, smirking.

"Oh," I said, "It's just Envy there is no threat here." I joked lying down on my pillow and pretending to sleep.

"You should be terrified!" the homunculus yelled.

"Oh yea sure, if I had boots on I'm sure I would be shaking in them. In your dreams tree boy." I sarcastically commented, standing up to my full height of six foot two, readying to break his nose, if I could.

Then Breeze asked in a stupid voice, "Why should we be afraid of a weird girl with no fashion sense?" Breeze and I broke out laughing hysterically. Envy grabbed me by the collar and lifted me a foot off the ground.

"I need you both to be sacrifices, but it is really tempting to just kill you now." He said I smirking.

"Then I'm not doing my job. You're not nearly as infuriated as you should be. Now get your branch away from me!" I swung and planted a two footed kick on his chest and he dropped me stumbling back.

"Brat!" he yelled "You might as well give up, you two are coming like it or not!"

I ignored him and asked "What? Did you expect us to how to say? Come quietly?" I snickered "We are probably going to give you more trouble then we're worth." Breeze had pulled herself together and slid off the bed to stand beside me ready to back me up. "Ready?" I asked addressing Breeze "Time to put our red belts to use." Lucky for us her room was big and we had moved the chairs out of the way before we had gone to bed.

"Where did you come from anyway?" Breeze asked

"Isn't it obvious?" I asked "He was disguised your dog, all these years." Envy ran at us and we both dived to the sides and avoided it. But he spun and punched my cheek. I kicked at him, but he avoided it. Breeze pushed him from behind but he barely moved. But it did distract him enough to let me punch his chin. I then did a shoulder shove and pushed him against the wall.

"Time to get Serious." he growled. He spun back to face us, kicking me in the chest, which knocked the air out of me. I stumbled back till my back hit the wall. Breeze punched at him twice he blocked and she tried to kick him but he shoved her before she could and she slammed into the wall next to the window I ran past envy to see if she was alright.

"I'm fine," she growled angrily. We were about to charge at him again when we heard something.

'Tap, tap, tap'

We both turned to face the window and were shocked to find Lust standing on the balcony about to break the glass.

'BOOM!'

Breeze and I were both showered with glass. I grabbed her and dived to the floor. And shards rained down on us. One slashed my cheek another hit my leg and the same to my left arm and right shoulder. I was able to protect Breeze a little bit but she was cut on her leg and arm. We staggered to our feet; the places I was hit were dripping blood. The cuts were pretty deep, and the pain was intoxicating. I almost fell to the ground, but Breeze held me up, keeping me from hitting the ground.

"Are you alright?" She whispered to me. I gritted my teeth pulled from her grip and charged at the homunculi. I threw a punch and hit Envy. I threw another that Lust dodged and I kicked envy again. I noticed lust coming at me from the side. I blocked her and kicked at she leaped back out of range. Envy punched me. I muttered curses under my breath before Breeze ran past me and started to fight Envy. I staggered a little, waiting for the blackness covering my vision to recede. But I felt something pierce my leg.

Before I completely blacked out, I heard Breeze scream my name, but after that

... nothing.


	2. HQ

Chapter two

HQ

_I do not own FMA ….. *sigh* no matter how much I want to, Anyway enjoy. And I want to thank SMILEH123 for being my beta. *gives SMILEH123 a bunch of cyber cookies* thanks please R&R _

While I was asleep, I kept having short clips of dreams. Or maybe it was when I would wake up and black out again, I couldn't tell. I saw Wrath (Izumi's son) in a ware house, waiting by a transmutation circle. When I woke up for real, I was with Breeze in a white room. I stood up *having* recovered at least enough *strength* to walk but still banged up. Breeze let out a sigh of relief and asked if I was alright.

"I've been better." I replied rubbing my neck "What happened?" Breeze answered.

"They took us to some empty shack and the anime Wrath was there. He opened the gate and gave a philosophers stone to the gate. We all got through without losing anything. Now we are at the homunculi's base." I looked around. Now that I had a good look at the place, it did look similar to where they kept Marco in the brotherhood version. And now that I was thinking straight, Breeze and I looked like anime characters, like someone had drawn us. I have to admit: it does look cool to see yourself as an anime character. I hope you get the chance... on second thought you would be happier staying real.

"I meant what happened after I blacked out?"

"..."

"Come on, Breeze, what happened?"

"Well…" she trailed off.

"Look I know how it ended but what did I miss?"

"I won't tell you."

"WHY NOT!" shouted, outraged.

"You won't like me; it goes against everything you would have done… I think." she explained

"WHAT HAPPENED? Come on I won't kill you… maybe." I coaxed

"Well, I kind of gave up." she admitted

"WHAT? WHY? YOU'RE SO WEAK!" I screamed

"That's why I didn't want to tell you. You're yelling at me and calling me names."

"AM NOT!" I yelled

"Calm down." Breeze coaxed, trying to get me to relax. I took a breath and asked calmly.

"Why would you give up?"

"If you calm down maybe I'll tell you." Breeze answered

"I am calm."

"But your acting mad." She pointed out

I responded "I am not acting Mad, but calmly," I paused "Wait, how do I know you're not envy in disguise?"

"Oh please, do I need to recite the room service menu from top to bottom?"

"O.k. You're Ling."

"How do I know you're not Envy in disguise, Shorty?"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT YOU NEED A MICROSCOPE TO SEE! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING PRINCE!"

"Yup, that's you." We both started laughing, good to know we weren't talking to an imposter. Quoting the show at parts they don't know just shows our knowledge of the show. And the scary fact is I think like Breeze.

"So why did you give up?" I asked

"Well, after you knocked out I started to fight but they threatened to shush-kabob you."

I had no comeback so I went with this. "You should have ran." I stated calmly not angry at all. "I would have rather you had saved yourself."

"And leave you? No way, I told you what I did, went against what you would do." I stood up and announced,

"Well we need to find a way out so let's start thinking of a plan-" Breeze cut me off.

"What do you think they are going to do with us?"

I looked at her sympathetically. I had to be the leader and help her escape, I couldn't stand how sad she looked…. So what, I'm a pushover. "Well they called us sacrifices which means we are important. But depending on what version we are in it means something different." Then I froze, "You said we saw the truth right?"

"Well I did you were asleep. But I saw It." she shivered.

"Do you think we can use alchemy?" I asked. She froze in understanding. We were just about to try but we heard footsteps on the other side of the door, and it flung open. It was Lust and Envy.

"Well if it isn't the unwelcome palm tree." I said sharply.

"SHUT UP BEFORE I KILL YOU!"

"What? You said you don't own a mirror? That would explain why you are ugly beyond compare." He growled.

"You're both idiots."Lust commented, sounding annoyed. Breeze was laughing. Envy and I were in a glaring match… until Lust pulled him back saying that they came for a reason not to get angry.

"There is someone who wants to meet you, one at a time." Envy told us. He turned to Lust and commanded, "you can take that one I've had enough of her."

I gave a super fake innocent look and said. "Who me," Envy grabbed Breeze's arm and began to walk out of the room but I grabbed her other arm and held them both back. Envy yanked her arm but I yanked back.

"Let go." he growled.

"You're not separating us." I stated.

"Let go or you won't have any fingers to hold on with." Lust demanded calmly I looked up and glared at her. Lust slightly lengthened her nails, waiting to see if I would retreat. We glared at each other in the eye until Breeze said urgently.

"STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!" she looked sadly at me and said. "I'll be fine: just don't get yourself killed, Crystal." She pulled her hand out of my reach. As she left I couldn't help but feel a little betrayed. But most of all... sad.


	3. Private meeting

Chapter three

Private meeting

Sorry SMILEH123 but I ran out of cyber cookies so here have a cyber brownie! And I do not own FMA I only own Breeze and crystal.

(Breeze's view) Envy and I walked down a series of Hallways. Really it made me sick to be anywhere near the ugly palm tree but I really didn't want Crystal to get in over her head. Her temper has gotten us both into tight spots and now she was trying to be strong for me. That just means now I have to be the adult and make sure she doesn't get herself killed. Finally we reached a large door that seemed to be our destination. Once the Heavy metal doors were open, they revealed a large, practically empty room. It was dark but I followed palm tree inside until we were in the middle *of the room* staring up at an elevated section. What I saw took my breath away. It made me want to scream. This was father's thrown room. But by the thrown were both Father from the brotherhood version AND Donte from the anime. 'We are so dead' I thought. They were both smiling at me, Huge, happy, completely fake smiles.

"Hello." Donte greeted happily. I asked my voice my trembling,

"What do you want?"

"We want to protect you." Father answered. I stopped being scared at that point.

"PROTECT ME YOU HAD THEM KIDNAP ME AND MY FRIEND! THEY NEARLY KILLED HER!" In a blink of an eye father was in front of me looking sympathetic he said sadly.

"I'm sorry we had no choice. The Evil Elric brothers were on their way to kidnap you and if we didn't hurry, who knows what they would have done?" It became clear what their plan was.

"Let me heal you." Father finished, waving his hand over my cuts and bruises making my cuts from the glass vanish. I pretended to be happy, surprised and even grateful.

Father was back at his chair in a second and Donte said. "I know this is all confusing to you but-"

Envy cut her off and said. "She's not confused, in her world, there is a show about what happens and she watched it she, knows who we all are." He smiled evilly, glad he messed up my plan. It takes more than that to mess me up. Donte and Father glared at me suspiciously, but I pretended not to see it and I said innocently, like a child.

"Really, there's a show? WOW! What's it called?" I asked

"Don't play dumb, you've watched FMA." Envy demanded, annoyed

"Oh FMA," I said, all blond-like, "Crystal tried to get me to watch it, but I thought it was dumb. I only ever saw the first episode. I don't like shows with magic." Donte and Father seemed to buy that and smiled at me again. So fake they made me sick.

"She's lying" Envy tattled.

"Silence Envy!" Donte ordered. Envy shrunk back a little. Donte muttered to father so no one else could hear. "No one can pretend to be that dumb," Donte turned to me. "You can stay here for a while. You will be safe from the Elric brothers here." She said with a sickly sweet voice that made me want to barf.

"Thank you." I thanked. Father gave a quick nod to Envy and Envy frowned, but began to lead me out of the room.

"Convincing little liar aren't you." I snickered and cooed,

"Aw is wittew mini Hohenheim mad 'cause he got gwounded?" He growled at me when the metal door opened, I saw Crystal standing with Lust. We exchanged glances and as I passed her I whispered in her ear, "Pretended I never saw the anime. Say I thought it was stupid magic." Crystal nodded slightly in return and we kept walking as the door was closing the last thing I heard was.

"OH so that's how the kids came to be." Making me brake down laughing.


	4. my Privet meeting

Chapter four

Privet meeting #2

_I DO NOT OWN FMA! Thank you __SMILEH123 for being my beta you are awesome and here is this chapter. *gives cyber cookie* _

Hi everyone I hope you are enjoying the story so far and again thank you SMILEH123 you are a life saver. I do not own FMA or any other references made I only own the characters Crystal and Breeze.

(Crystal's view) "Pretended I never saw the anime, say I thought it was stupid magic." Breeze whispered to me. I slightly nodded so she would know I heard. Breeze was led away by Envy while I followed lust into a large room I recognized as the throne room.

But when I looked up I saw Father and Donte. Huge fake smiles were plastered across their faces and it made me sick. I glanced back once more to see Breeze's figure shrinking in the doorway. When I looked back at Father and Donte Father was waving his hand and healing all of my cuts. Then he was back in his throne in a blink of an eye.

"Oh," I said "That's how the kids came to be." The door shut behind me with a loud clang as their fake smiles faded into scowls. Lust tried to hide it but she laughed under her breath. I stared up at the two, with a lazy, smile showing I knew exactly who they were.

"I think you know why you're here." Father said glaring at me.

"Is it because you are my number 1 fan!" I said enthusiastically, holding up two thumbs and smiled.

"How can you joke in a life or death situation like this?" Donte asked. I took a more series stance.

"Well as weird and just plain shocking as this has all been… I just can't bring myself to pass this opportunity to make fun of both of you." I answered. They glared at me. Lust was turned the other way, smirking. I continued "I'm not such a goofball, if you pay attention you will realize I will have broken out in say… a few hours maybe a couple days. Then I will find Ed and Al and lead them here to kick your butts." I told them.

"You won't be breaking out." Donte assured.

"I'll find a way: remember, I know all of your tricks. Besides you and father are 400 years old I think that clearly shows I have the advantage here." I argued.

"Speaking of the show," Father said. "You are going to tell us all about it. What worked, what didn't, and we will aghast our plan to perfection." He demanded

I snorted and replied, "I'm not helping you. I hate you remember? Or has your old age caught up to you and turned you senile?"

Donte pointed out "We have the homunculi, we have power, we have your friend, we have alchemy, what can you do?"Donte pointed out. My eyes narrowed and she continued. "Even if you can use alchemy you would need a circle. You were asleep when you went through the gate unfortunately, your value lowered because of it." She continued.

"Yea, so unfortunate I didn't get tortured so I'm not good enough for you to kill yet that's such a miss out for me." I shot back very sarcastically. "Look I don't like you, I don't know how or why you two met. But I do know you make the oldest couple I've ever seen, two evil 400year olds on a date how romantic. YUCK!" they glared at me so I decided to add "By the way, If you have white hair and you have brown hair how did your kids get black hair?" Lust was laughing openly now, but when Donte shot Lust an angry look. Lust shut her mouth and looked dead serious again.

"And Donte shouldn't your hair be white too? You're as old as Father, so, where is your white hair?" Lust giggled but Father growled.

"Get her out. Out of my sight, NOW!" Donte glared at me and the big door began to open. The other homunculi were waiting to come in.

Donte said "She knows what we are planning we can't allow her to roam free leave the other girl alone allow her to wander the hallways in her ignorance. She can't hurt us. But as for her keep her in her room you know what to do. Don't let her escape."Donte said to Lust. Lust began to push me out the door as the other Homunculi began pouring in, Envy stuck his tongue out at me and in response I rolled my eyes and flashed him the finger. He didn't know what it meant but it made me feel better. I froze when I reached the doorway.

"By the way which homunculus is your favorite? Oh wait I remember you told me it was Greed. SEE YA'!" And I happily and innocently skipped out of the room as all of the homunculi except Lust looked at Father and Donte for an answer.

The door slammed behind me. I felt so accomplished now, it wasn't funny.


	5. Acting VS acting

Chapter five  
>Acting VS acting<br>I DO NOT OWN FMA. Again let's all thank my Beta SMILEH123 for saving you from reading bad grammer and other mistakes I always make that's SMILEH123

Donte wasn't kidding when she said Don't let her escape. I got worse treatment then Marco. They actually chained me to the wall. Talk about medieval and cliché. How was I supposed to escape now?

I struggled against the chains, but I was locked securely. So now what?

Breezes POV

I could barely believe that they believed me over Envy. It just proves how stupid they all were. I was allowed to walk around the base but they said I could not go outside because 'it wasn't safe'. Or at least that is what they said. I know already they just don't want me escaping and finding Ed and Al. I asked them where Crystal was, trying to point out the faults and loopholes in their plans but they answered.

"Crystal is in her room sleeping she needs to regain her strength after those cuts."

Complete lies. Crystal makes it a point not to take downtime OR to show weakness to people. I'm the only one she trusts enough to show. She had been back stabbed so many times she has a hard time trusting and she is also a paranoid little girl who refuses to let down her guard.

"Why can't father just heal her like he healed me?" I asked innocently.  
>"Because Crystal is hurt more and he doesn't have the power," they answered. I sighed sadly.<p>

"Please just help her," I pleaded.

"We'll do everything we can." Donte answered. Her and her fake peppiness was really starting to bug me. I was wondering the halls I was going to get Crystal and make a run for it, but seeing so much security around here, I decided I would have to leave her. I had checked the doorway to the room and Lust was standing guard. In the room directly above Wrath was jumping on the bed, having fun while he stood guard, the room below sloth, room beside Envy, room on the other side gluttony. I had to leave her there was no way I would be able to get passed any of them on my own. I sighed Crystal will surely kill me for this. Especially if she escapes on her own. A thought of fear crept into my mind. What did they do to her? No doubt she was fighting them with everything she's got. As long as she has one limb she will kick and scratch. What have they done to restrain her? Or is she simply…?

No I can't think like that. I went as close to the exit as I could without pride's watchful eye studying my every move. They may think I am innocent and don't know anything about the show but they don't take chances. But the furor as we all know has a fake side. When he wants to make a good impression he acts like such a nice guy. I walked passed him examining escape routes when I slipped. On accident, sadly not even for a trick. With his fake nice guy side he came to help me up treating me like a little kid.

"Are you ok?" he asked annoyance crossed my face but just for a second.

"OW!" I exclaimed and began clutching my knee. I held my breath as I dragged my long sharp nail across it drawing blood. "OW!" I said again playing on the little kid thing. I asked him innocently. "Could you find me a Band-Aid? It's bleeding?" the homunculus scowled for a second, but oddly enough walked down the hall and disappeared into a room. I had no clue how long he would be gone so I clapped my hands and slammed them down on my knee. A bright blue glow appeared.

But when it was gone, my cut was healed slightly ruffly, but I'll make do. I heard footsteps he was coming back. I leaped to my feet and made a run for it and was at the door in seconds. But it was locked.

My eyes widened as I tried to undo the lock but I was to slow and I heard a cold voice behind me.  
>"What are you doing?" the voice asked.<p>

"Breeze could you please come with me to see Father and Donte?" I turned to look at him.

His eyes were cold and menacing, well, the eye that I could see. I backed against the door. "Come along now no need to be scared." Anger flashed in his eye and I knew he just saw the future. I spun, unlatched the door and flung it open. But he was too fast and grabbed me around the waist, lifting me off the ground. I struggled and fell and then slipped from his grasp. I landed on my hands and knees, scrambling as he made a grab for me and I took off running outside into the field.

The sky was clear the grass was soft, oh yea and a psycho man with twin swords was chasing me such a LOVELY day out. You would be surprised how fast Bradley is, he almost caught me.

But when he pulled his sword I got a burst of energy and had a chibi scared moment and ran leaving a dust cloud. I ran and ran and ran until I reached civilization.

Leaning against the glass wall of a building, I tried to catch my breath. 'I'm lost I' realized 'Completely lost'. I began to wonder the streets for anyone I would recognize but that was an epic fail.

I slumped down against the wall of an ally. I had explored what less then ½ of the city, I hadn't even gotten to the busy plaza. I was hungry, cold and on the run this looked so much cooler in movies, but when it happens to you, it doesn't seem cool at all.

Not to mention the fact I had fallen and reopened the cut I had given myself as an excuse to escape. Only now it was twice as large.

"Are you alright?" a girl's voice asked. I opened my eyes and saw a pair of small black shoes I looked up and saw a small girl with black hair, a pink shirt and a chibi panda on her shoulder. I gasped at May Chang. She stared at me with a look of worry. "Are you hurt?" she knelt down beside me and began to draw a circle for alkahestry. A blue light flashed and my leg was healed.

"Thank you." I thanked, still in a bit of awe. "It's no trouble, are you lost?" May asked "Well, yes I-um don't even know what town this is." I replied, stuttering.

"This is Dublith." The panda began to sniff my hand, "Do you need someone to stay with?" she asked I nodded. She grabbed my arm and happily led me down the alley. At the other end I saw three dark shadows. It was scar Marco and Yoki.

"Who is this May?" Yoki asked, "This is…" she turned to me and asked. "What is your name?"  
>"My name is Breeze." I replied shyly. May looked up at Scar and said.<br>"She was hurt farther down the alley and I couldn't leave her. So I thought it would be ok to bring her here."

"What do you think Scar?" Yoki asked with that high voice I hate. Scar looked me up and down and walked away. "Yes of course Mr. Scar" Yoki continued.

"I'm sorry I don't mean to trouble you. I will be on my way now."

"No its ok, I just wish we could do more." May Chang replied.

"No its alright." I said "I know you are all going through a lot and are in a lot of trouble so I'm just someone extra I don't want to be a burden."

"It's ok really, just stay" May Chang said. But Marco said "May I'm sorry but I don't think it is best if she stays." I glanced up at him his face was disfigured, "If we are found by the military we will all be in deep trouble and if she is found to be with us she will be forced to suffer the same."

"Oh," may Chang looked sad and looked up at me. "I'm sorry you can't stay." She said in her way that is just too dang adorable.

"It's alright," I answered "I don't want to be a burden."

"Where are you going?" Scar asked without turning around to look at me.  
>"I guess I will," I paused thinking I couldn't say find Ed and Al and I really didn't know. "I'll find something." I decided.<p>

"May Ishbala guide you," he said, looking up at the sky. "Thank you, may she watch and protect you, good luck and good bye," I turned and left the ally all in all that was kind of cool they were like the Sesshomaru of FMA.

I looked down the street, I felt completely rejuvenated after seeing someone good from the anime, and May was just so cute! I wondered the streets what was I to do? I couldn't save Crystal on my own, wait Dublith. Who lives in dublith? 'Izumi' I ran down the street looking for the sign of a butch er shop. I stopped at a street corner taking deep breaths right in front of me was the shop. I knew my chances of randomly running into Ed and Al were very slim, and the chances I would survive Izumi were possibly slimmer. I opened the door and the small bell sounded. Izumi looked up at me.

"Good morning,"

"Good morning," I said

"Can I help you?"

"Yes well, um maybe." She looked at me curiously "you see I need some help and I was hoping to meet Edward Elric and I heard from someone that you know him." I stood there my breathing stopped waiting to see if she would be nice or kick my butt for looking for a dog of the military.

"Why are you looking for him?" she asked

"It's kind of personal," I answered. Then she got HUGE and scary and had flames behind her as she yelled.

"I DIDN'T ASK IF IT WAS PERSONAL I TOLD YOU TO TELL ME!"

"AAAGGGGG SORRY MISS SORRY I NEED HIS HELP I'M FROM THE OTHER SIDE OF THE GATE AG PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" I was running around in chibi circles screaming then when Sig her husband came in I ran and hid behind him. He looked up at Izumi and she turned away and said,

"We will be having company over for dinner." And she went back to chopping the meat in front of her. I slowly peeked out from behind Sig her husband; I looked like a child in comparison.

"Are you just going to stand there?" Izumi asked "I am letting you stay the night while Ed and Al come, and according to you, you have nowhere else to go. Wouldn't you say that helping is the least you could do?" she said. I shook my head fiercely.

"Yes, yes of course," I ran to the counter, "how can I help?" so the rest of the day was spent cutting meat, and I must say when I thought of Barry the chopper it was hard not to laugh. Izumi left a few minutes later to call Ed and Al but while she was on the phone the house shook and she was screaming. I jumped and looked behind me at the door but Sig seemed not to care he pretended not to notice and he kept chopping never missing a beat. I could only imagine how much practice he needed to be able to do that. After it quieted down she came into the room and said.

"They will be here by tomorrow,"

Now at least I knew I was going to get to meet Ed.


	6. Detour

Chapter six

Detour

I DO NOT OWN Full Metal Alchemist! Thank you SMILEH123 for being my beta you

are awesome and here is this chapter. *gives cyber cookie* ok I finished the story but I still have to post have fun reading and waiting

The next day came and I spent most of the morning watching out the window

for Ed.

"His train doesn't get here until noon," Izumi told me, as she watched me

look out the window.

I sighed and sunk lower into the couch. It was only 10:00 A.M. Two hours

felt like forever. Izumi looked at my shirt, which was dirty, a bit bloody and

worn. She stood up," Come with me," she demanded. Walking after her, I got a

few looks when we walked out of the door to her home, getting a few odd looks

because of my cloths. She was taking me to the stores to buy me new clothes,

which I must admit, felt really good after wearing the same T-shirt for about

two days straight... especially when it's covered with blood.

I was pretty thankful to Izumi for buying me new clothes, this way I didn't

look like Barry the chopper, then I made a mental note to meet him if I was in

brotherhood.

Eventually the time came and I saw a short blond with a red coat, white

gloves and golden eyes approached me. Izumi and I were standing in the

entrance door of her house as they approached.

"Hi!" I exclaimed, happiness spilling out of my very pours. I reached out a

hand and Ed shook it in greeting, but never took his fear filled eyes off of

Izumi.

"Aren't you going to say hello to our guest Ed?" Izumi asked stiffly.

Ed jumped a little and said quickly "Oh, yes, of course. Hi, I'm Edward

Elric, the Full Metal Alchemist." He glanced over at Izumi and she relaxed

some and reached out a hand for him to shake. He let out a short sigh of

relief but before he could take her hand I mumbled to myself.

"Wow he really is as short as they say." I hadn't intended for him to hear

me but... he did.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT YOU NEED A MAGNIFYING GLASS TO SEE?" he

yelled.

Izumi bopped him on the head and muttered, "She said nothing of the sort,

stop being delusional, Edward."

As she said this I let out an embarrassed but amused short laugh. She

stretched her hand for him to shake and he took it. But her eyes became

daggers and she sent him flying across the yard.

"BROTHER!" Al yelled staring at how Ed landed head first to the hard ground.

But poor Al it was too late Izumi had already grabbed him by the arm. He cried

out as Izumi threw him and he landed beside Ed. Both of them sat there in a

daze.

"You two have been lacking, you need to be far more alert and need

improvement." Izumi concluded.

She turned and walked inside. Ed and Al looked at each other and Al

announced,

"We got off easy, Brother,"

"I know, I thought for certain she would slit our throats this time." Al

nodded in agreement to what his brother said and they walked over to me.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Al,"

"Well I can see you met teacher, has she been nice to you?" Ed asked.

"Yea, she's been nice. She even gave me a place to stay." I answered.

"Are you three coming in or not?" Izumi called from inside. The three of us

shot up.

"Coming!" we all yelled back in unison as we headed inside. We all sat down

at a table and began to explain my situation.

"So it was the homunculi?" Ed asked I nodded.

"But wait," Al pointed out. "What about your friend?"

"That's why I need your help," I said. "She's in danger and I have to go

save her. I can lead you back to where they are but I can't defeat them on my

own."

"Then we will go with you," Izumi said "I don't need some stupid monsters

running around and killing people in my country for their stupid stone." But

then she kneeled over and puked up blood.

The whole time I had been here I have only seen it twice once yesterday just

before she went to bed and just now. Ed and Al screamed but her husband, Sig,

ran over to her and began holding her up and wiping her mouth.

"No, you can't go," I argued,

"You need to stay here and rest. Ed and Al can help me save her." Izumi only

nodded and walked to her bedroom with Sig.

The three of us sat there a while and sighed.

"Come on," Ed said as he stood up. "We are going to get your friend back."

So we said good bye to Izumi and Sig and we headed to the train station.

"We need to make a quick stop in central," Ed said as we boarded the train I

promise right after we check in with Corneal Jerk we will go save your

friend."

"Brother her friend needs our help now we can't afford to wait she may

already be-"

"STOP!" I cried out "STOP! DON'T TALK LIKE THAT!" I ran down the corridor and

to the next train car. I ran until I reached the last car, the storage car. I

sat down and tried to calm down.

The steady beating rhythm of the train slowly calming my nerves. A few

minutes later Ed and Al burst in frantically searching for me.

"I'm sorry," Al yelled out as he dropped to the ground trying to see if I

was alright.

"I don't see the big deal," Ed said "he was stating what might be there is

no positive facts she's alive no positive facts she is dead."

"Brother!" Al yelled turning to face him.

"No," I whispered. "It's okay Al, Full metal is right. I shouldn't have

reacted so dramatically. I'm sorry."

I stood up and we went back to our seats and waited. Ed and Al sat on one

bench I sat across the aisle from them. When nightfall came Ed clocked out and

fell asleep on the window sill. I tried to. I knew I should sleep, but I

couldn't. I was worrying too much and I felt a gust of wind and something soft

collapse on me. I looked up to see Al throwing a blanket over me.

"You looked cold." he explained.

I noticed I was shivering weather or from fear of the chill. I wasn't sure

which.

"Thanks Al," he sat beside me.

"You should get some sleep, you look tired." He observed. I nodded and

curled up and he went to sit by Ed again.

"What about you?" I asked "I know you can't sleep but won't you be lonely?"

He seemed taken back and gave me a sad answer.

"It's ok, I'm use to it." I nodded slightly my mind became extremely groggy

now that I wasn't thinking, and I fell asleep shortly after. The next day we

arrived in central and we went to HQ to meet guess who? MUSTANG! Mustang

looked at me strangely and asked.

"Who is this Full metal? You're girlfriend?" he cracked a smirk as I blushed

and Ed got tomato red and began screaming. "Relax full metal I was kidding."

Ed calmed down a bit but it was easy to see he was still irritable about it. I

was still a scarlet red. Mustang smirked at Ed. His work was done. Then he

turned to me and said. "So who are you?"

"Breeze," I answered, turning back to my original paleness.

"And what were you doing following full metal?"

"We met her outside and she needs some help. We decided to help her, but we

need to give you these papers." Ed explained, sliding a paper clipped bundle

onto his desk and finished saying, "These are about my last mission with

Siren. Enjoy your paper work, Sparks."

As he led Al and me to the door, Mustang stared at the pile as if it was

evil.

Hawkeye shook her head at him and waved goodbye to us. We got back on the

train and went to the nearest station to where Crystal was. While we were

headed there, all I could think was,

'Just hold on a little longer Crystal, we're on our way.'


	7. meanwhile

Chapter 7

Meanwhile

_I DO NOT OWN FMA! Ok my Beta still hasn't sent me back chapters so I will repost the beta read version later. Anyway please enjoy and I haven't posted in forever so I am making this a double update. Until my Beta gets back to me. please R&R_

(Crystal's View) You won't believe how angry I must have made them that easily because I was still chained to the stinking wall. Question: How am I supposed to escape while I am chained to a wall? Answer: you don't. After a while I thought Breeze would come but she didn't. That meant she either escaped without me or they were holding her somewhere else so she couldn't get to me. Envy came in a few times to try to gloat but I just made a few remarks that made him storm off and I hadn't seen him for the past few hours so that was a positive turn for my luck. Then Lust came in.

"What do you want?" I hissed.

"Father and Donte want to ask you a few questions." She answered sounding normal even a bit board.

"And if I refuse?" I asked

"That isn't an option." She said edge creeping into her voice.

She put a pair of handcuffs on me before she cut my chain from the wall (Probably a smart choice on her part.) but once she did I still refused to follow her. It got to a point where eventually she just had monga sloth come in and carry me to the room even though I was kicking and struggling. He dumped me on the floor in the middle of the throne room. I couldn't stand up quickly because my legs had also been cuffed when I refused to cooperate. I twisted and turned until I could see father and Donte.

"What do you want?" I growled sharpening my eyes into daggers.

"Some answers," Donte said sharply. Then she took on a smug attitude and said, "It's not as easy to escape as you thought is it?" I growled. "Thought so," she answered. I glared at them I heard Envy snicker somewhere behind me and I yelled.

"SHUT IT CHRISTMAS TREE!"

"HEY BRAT YOU BETTER-"He began yelling back but was cut off by father's booming voice saying.

"Silence, now Crystal, listen carefully, Breeze has escaped where would she go?"

There was a moment of silence and I answered. "Are you serious?" I asked "She escaped without me? That BRAT I'm going to kick her butt when we get back to my world."

"You're still under the illusion that you are going to return home?" Envy asked.

"I know I will go back home," I responded.

"Back to the topic where would she go? We know now that she really did know the anime so where is she?" Father asked.

"Why would I tell you? I am not answering any of your questions," he glared at me for a minute then sighed and said "You're going to wish you hadn't done that, just one more question. Would you rather become a sacrifice, become the new greed, or-"but Donte cut him off.

"Or be my new body?" my eyes filled with shock and I gritted my teeth.

"D, none of the above," I said trying to think of a way out.

"So you want us to pick for you?" Donte asked "ok,"

Father was standing over me in a matter of seconds. Donte was smiling but Father looked indifferent I was sure I could hear the homunculi behind me a few of them snickering and smirking. Father touched his for head and a small 3ed eye popped up and he prepared to drip the red liquid onto an open cut on my cheek. I tensed and struggled desperately against the restraints. But they were too tight and I grew tired, and I just laid there. Just before he made the drop Donte called out.

"Wait!" she felt her side and said, "Forget that, I need a new body and soon." Father looked over at her and asked.

"Can you wait for the other girl?"

"DON'T TOUCH BREEZE!" I called out, "JUST LEAVE HER ALONE!" They ignored me and Donte said.

"No I can't wait any longer, I guess I can use her." she looked over at me. Panic struck my brain and now it was being over powered with a second wave. Father nodded and sat down in his chair and said,

"Take her, this is your business not mine." Donte had Monga sloth carry me to a room down the hallway, Lust, Envy, and Gluttony came to. When they opened the door I saw a human transmutation circle carved into the ground. Sloth left me standing this time on the circle and he undid the cuffs on my legs. It didn't matter anymore the circle covered most of the floor and I couldn't fight my way out of this. I just stood there as they prepared for transmutation there was nothing I could do.


	8. Equivalent exchange

Chapter 8

Equivalent exchange

_I do not own FMA in anyway shape or form My Beta still hasn't gotten back to me so I will repost this when I get it ok? Anyway please R&R and YAY last chapter! Hope you enjoy this chapter is kind of weird so I hope you enjoy please tell me what you think of the ending._

(Breeze's view) we finally arrived at the building and we raced down the hallways looking for Crystal. I somehow managed to get separated from Ed and Al and found a room with a light on. The door was left ajar and inside I saw Lust, Envy, Donte, monga sloth, and Gluttony. There was a circle on the ground and I knew Donte was going to switch bodies. I ran in.

"Crystal!" I yelled but I froze before I reached the circle, Lust's spear shot passed Crystal only a few feet from her and stopped inches from me.

Crystal looked up at me and yelled, "Breeze Stop!" I froze and said to Lust.

"Let her go."

"Only if I shush-kabob you," Lust responded lengthening her nails by ½ an inch.

"STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!" Breeze looked sadly at me and I said. "I'll be fine, if they want my body they can have it, just don't get killed." I stared at Crystal feeling betrayed and sad. I had waited too long, it was my fault. Donte clapped her hands before I could move and brought them down on the circle. As the dark light filled the room I saw it clearly. Crystal dived to her right as far as she could, trying to escape the circle but it was too late, and so I looked away. I was shocked out of my fear when I heard the sound of impalement. I looked up in time to see Crystal slice her side deeply and deadly with Lust's spear. She let out a gasp of pain and Dante's body crumpled to the floor and the strange light vanished. And we all knew she was now inside Crystal's. She stood up straighter and screamed out in agony.

"THAT BRAT!" she cried out, her side was sliced almost ½ way to the middle and was a almost five inches deep and 4 inches up and down she will bleed to death in a matter of minutes I concluded with the amount of blood she was losing, and she screamed. "I need a new body." She looked around and her gaze landed on me and she saw I was standing on the edge of the circle and she clapped her hands and shoved them to the floor. I clapped mine and touched the floor and used counter alchemy. But Donte was more experienced and was winning in seconds I would be gone. I don't want to die. I thought fearfully then about how Crystal had died, she knew it was coming and she embraced it, she suffered pain to ensure that she was Dante's **last **body. Just then two gloved hands come down on my right. And two strong metal hands on my right. I looked at Ed and Al and the three of us began to overpower Donte. Donte took on a look of horror, then her face went sheet white her blood loss caught up with her. And she fell to the ground. Before the transmutation went away I screamed.

"GIVE ME BACK MY FRIEND!"

There was a burst of white and I was in the truth.

"What are you willing to give up, to get your friend back?" the truth asked.

"Take my body; take my soul, my life my heart anything! Just give her back her life she's my best friend!"

There was a burst of light and I was thrown into the gate never to return.

(Crystal's View) Where am I? I thought oh yea I sacrificed myself to kill Donte. So I must be dead. I felt no pain my wound must have healed in the afterlife.

"Are you alright?" a voice asked me, I opened my eyes to see Ed and Al. I frantically looked around.

"Where is Breeze? Why am I alive?" they stepped aside to show Breeze's body on the circle, Collapsed and motionless. It became clear what had happened. My eyes filled with tears and before anyone could stop me I clapped my hands and committed the taboo. There was a burst of light and I was face to face with the truth and he said.

"This is interesting, you and your friend seem to think this is a highway. So what are you willing to give up for her to come back?"

"Take my body; take my soul, my life my heart anything! Just give her back her life she's my best friend!"

He looked at me and said. "Ok," he flicked his hand and sent me flying backward into the gate where I spiraled down the eternal darkness.

"AAAGGG," I whined "Where am I?" my head was pounding Breeze moved beside me we were both on the floor of her bed room.

"What happened?" she asked

"I don't know," I responded. "I think we fell." She nodded. We sat up.

"What were we doing?" she asked.

"I-I don't know," I said and we stood up "We must have hit our head pretty hard."

Time passed and that Saturday night Sunday morning midnight. I called Breeze.

"Oh my gosh, turn on your TV, TURN ON YOUR TV!" I shrieked.

"What calm down," she said.

"Great ANIME its REALLY COOL!" she flipped on her TV and we saw the theme song pop up two boys walking through flames and a fast Japanese song.

"Cool what's it called?" Breeze asked me.

I read the guide and said. "Full metal alchemist,"

"What a lame title," she replied I shrugged but after the first few episodes we were hooked on the new show.

_DONE! I finished my first fan fiction so um….yea I might make a sequel probably not, but right now I am too busy so hope you enjoyed and please R&R thanks for reading._

THE END


End file.
